Kleat the Togetic
Kleat the Togetic is an OC created by Radicus. He debuted in RPCRP, and has appeared in numerous RPs since. He is a genius on the topic of science and regularly conducts research on a variety of subjects to broaden his mind. Overview Kleat wears a bow-tie, toolbelt, and a pair of glasses due to an intense case of farsightedness. He has the ability to pull a seemingly infinite amount of things out of his toolbelt, most of which would be too large to fit. Using this, he can transport an amazing amount of materials, and then use them when he sees fit. He generally has quite a cheery attitude and is mostly polite, but as seen in RPCRP, he can also become depressed if something happens to a close friend. He has a passion for thinking up and manufacturing complex inventions, even though many do not work, and even explode. But even when faced with failing inventions, he keeps trying to improve and fix his various creations, suggesting he has a high amount of perseverance. He has very strong friendships with many he's traveled with, especially Pikachu, who he sees as his assistant and greatest partner in scientific studies. He's even formed a Romance Squad, a team of his friends which he used to get multiple couples together. RP History Kleat debuted in RPCRP, and was initially used as a temporary comical relief character. Due to being liked, and the fact that he was both insanely quirky and had surprising depth, he then developed into a permanent character, although he kept his amusing mannerisms and logic-defying inventions. He made a short appearance in DLQ, where he comforted Merlee after her loss of Rhodium, and devised a plan to revive him. He played a role in the PTRPCRP2, where he lead the PokeOCs on an accidental worldwide trip, and then visited the Order of Light. He eventually left to do research and development on an invention of some sort, but later returned and assisted the group in reviving Lucas, Leon, and Mizer after they were killed. In an epilogue, he is revealed to have unwittingly stumbled upon a Shiny Stone and accidentally evolves into a Togekiss. His next appearance was in RPCRP2, where he once again played a major role throughout the short-lived RP, combating the SUMRT and visiting the Fortress of Light. His most recent appearance is in KaPRPT, where he and Pikachu accidentally blow up their lab and are forced to look into other means of shelter, including Lunatyr's house and Shiru's villa. Kleat, being one of the titular characters, spends most of his time in the spotlight, as does Pikachu, in this RP, going on adventures, causing explosions, and taking over the country of Venezuela; all in the name of science. It is in this RP that he is able to revert back to a Togetic, through a bizarre luck-out with a malfunctioning invention. Kleat has also made a small cameo in AoDS alongside Pikachu, where it was shown Iago's robotic servant, Brobot, was a stolen invention made by the duo. Relationships Kleat is on good terms with nearly everyone he's become acquainted with. Pikachu is a close friend and lab assistant, and Kleat often looks to him as a source of help in times of need. Kleat is also acquainted with the Order of Light, and once even helped them to defeat Death Shira. Kleat seems to be quite close to Sheebop, Flamber, Aqua, and Chiko as well, and continuously attempts to get the two couples closer together. He has a noticeable respect for Usagi, as he participated in, and won, a tournament with her as a partner. He enjoys Shiruru and Whallop's company, although is occasionally puzzled and even sometimes exasperated by the later. He also visits the Order of Light occasionally and gets along quite well with Dodeca and the apprentices. Inventions Kleat, as previously stated, has a passion for science and inventing various things. Although many of his inventions end in an explosion, there are a few that have worked long enough to produce results. Super Ultra Mega Romance Thing, '''or SUMRT- ' : This portable machine was created to produce a atmosphere scientifically proven to invoke feelings of passion within two persons, therefore making them fall in love. Many variations of this device have been made, all under the name of SUMRT. They have a variety of effects, but most generally create a hallucinatory image of a typical romantic atmosphere around the persons, and then influence the targets to find the other extensively attractive. In some cases, this influence has been incredibly strong, making it impossible to resist. Generally, the SUMRT ends up exploding shortly after one use, or even before. '''Awesome Brain Reader Device, '''or '''ABRD- ' : This helmet-like device was produced in order to read the contents of one's mind using a hologram-like projection imagery. This machine can be used to playback the memories of the wearer's past as if it were a bunch of short movies. It was used for the first time to playback Lunatyr's memories in RPCRP. It is one of the few stable inventions Kleat has manufactured, and has never exploded or even short-circuited before. 'Kleat's Toolbelt- ' : It is implied that the toolbelt Kleat wears is actually an invention of his own. This would explain its logic-defying capabilities and infinite bag space. It isn't known how it was created, but evidence suggests complicated scientific study, lots of elbow-grease, and possibly a bit of magic were all used to make this amazing thing. It's Kleat's greatest pride, after all, but how he truly got a hold of it is still up to speculation. Gallery KleatEntrance.png|Kleat's first appearance in the RPCRP Comic. SunsetKleat.png|Kleat in his standard outfit. DapperKleat.png|Kleat in his contest outfit. Dapper! NotAmused.png|Kleat... Is not amused. Trivia * Kleat has an irrational hatred of Microsoft products. * Kleat is afraid of Shiny Stones, as he detests evolving any further. Quite ironically, he ends up evolving anyways as he accidentally stumbles upon one in the epilogue to PTRPCRP2. * Kleat is always aware of the fourth wall, and sometimes even makes an effort to break it. * It's revealed in PTRPCRP2 that Kleat enjoys watching Magikarp soap operas. *Kleat's last name is "Malkovich," although he doesn't use it often at all. *Kleat has an affinity for chainsaws. His prefered use of the tool is to cut muffins. Quotes * "What is your policy on chainsaws?" * (In response to a suggestion to use Pokemon moves instead of chainsaws,) "I forgot what moves I knew two RPs ago, kind sir." * "No need, my dear Pikachu! We can make substitutions! Cooking may not be my area of initial expertise, but that doesn't mean I can't be versed in the ways of the oven! Yes, quite!" * (In response to Lunatyr offering Kleat and Pikachu bad pastries) Kleat: "I couldn't, I really couldn't! We're on... Er, one of those fad diets, aren't we, Pikachu?" Pikachu: "Uhh, yeah! The South Hoenn diet is all the rage right now. Maintaining a healthy diet promotes... brainness." Kleat: "I-Indeed! You see, we want to look like one of those anorexic models everyone raves about!" * "Pikachu! Everyone here is poor! It looks like extreme socialism is at play. Perhaps we could spread the gift of science and counterfeit in order to restore wealth to this country!" * "Now that we've overthrown poverty, we must overthrow the government!" Category:OCs made by Radicus Category:OCs Category:Pokemon Category:Male OCs Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP2 Category:OCs that appeared in PTRPCRP2 Category:OCs that appeared in DLQ Category:OCs that appeared in KaPRPT